The Daily Life of Miss Germany
by Ali Starke
Summary: The documentary of Miss Astrid "Germany" Beilschmidt's adventures in Hetalia. Follows the Anime of Hetalia. Contains an OC Female Germany. Warning: Contains Hetalia. Rated Teen for 15 and Up
1. Episode 1

**Alistairia: I restarted it! Yay! I also edited the mistakes I found and added just a few almost impossible to notice things! Anyways! ONTO ZHE STORY!**

* * *

**(Warning! Warning! Contains Hetalia!)**

* * *

**_The Daily Life of _****_Miss Germany_**

**Chapter 1**

**World Meetings and Tomato Boxes**

Astrid "Germany" Beilschmidt shuffled the papers in front of her as the World Meeting began. America of course, starting off. "Dude, I think the World Conference can convene- BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!"

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

He finished.

"I agree with America." Japan spoke in a deadpan tone.

And the room erupted into chaos.

As usual.

She sighed, continuing to organize her papers, doing her best to drown out the noise until she was ready to yell at them.

Ah, everything seemed to be in order, everyone was arguing, it was the loudest it could possibly get, and Germany's patience snapped.

She stood up slamming her hands down on the oval-shaped table and shouted above all the chaos. "EVERYVONE SHUT UP!"

"GERMANY?!" they all shouted in alarm.

"Ve've called zhis conference to solve zhe vorld's problems! Not to fight about zhe problems of our past! Und since I'm zhe only country who know how to run a meeting ve'll follow my rules from here on out!" she boomed, "Eight minutes each for speeches! Not chit-chat about side-deals und ABSOLUTELY _NO_ going over zhe time limit!" she calmed, patting her pile of paperwork. "Now, if you vant to go, be prepared und raise your hand. Und do _NOT_ do so in a manner zhat mocks any salute of my country's past." and she added with a growl, "It is not funny." glaring at them all.

America held in a snicker.

She saw a hand raise to her left. "Ja Italy?!" she unintentionally shouted, pointing at him.

"PASTA~!" the ditsy brunette shouted.

She sighed, looking at her watch. "Ja, ja… it is lunch time anyvay…"

Yeah… this was how it always went…

Always…

* * *

_"Zhe time vas Vorld Var 1."_

* * *

_'__I'm supposed to be fighting a decedent of Rome.'_ Astrid glanced around the thickly wooded area, big, ice-blue eyes calculating the scenery. _'So vhere is he?'_ she clutched the stick in her hands tighter. She had picked it up a while ago and in a moment of good spirits, had dubbed it Herrschtick. It had looked like it would make a good weapon at the time. She glanced behind her, _'No sign of anyvone…'_

"How veird…" she muttered. She had crossed the border with no problem and the invasion had gone well. Not even a hitch…

Cautiously she began her trek down the path in front of her, her tall, muscled, 5'11 figure poised for confrontation. It wouldn't do any good to let her guard down. She walked down the road, short, platinum blond hair bobbing with each step and military uniform rustling as she ducked under branches and jumped over roots.

And suddenly…

There was a box in front of her.

A box labeled tomatoes…

Hmm… I wonder how this will turn out for Miss Germany?

* * *

**To be continued…**

**…****Maybe…**

* * *

**Alistairia: So, what do you think?!**


	2. Episode 2

**Alistairia: Chapter two! Yay! We finally figure out how Miss Germany met Mister Italy! It's certainly not a typical meeting.**

* * *

** (Warning! Warning! Contains Hetalia!)**

* * *

**_The Daily Life of Miss Germany_**

**Chapter 2**

**A Tomato Box Fairy and a Pathetic Italian Country**

* * *

_"Zhe time vas Vorld Var 1"_

* * *

She found herself in what you would call a situation…

_'Vhat zhe hell is a box of tomatoes doing in a var zone?'_ she circled it twice, crouching down to examine the crate. What the hell kind of trap was this?

Back in her previous spot, she raised a fisted hand and knocked on it, the resonating sound echoing in the empty forest.

It yelped, she jumped up. "Hello to you! I am-a the Box of Tomatoes Fairy!" a heavily accented voice greeted. "I come in peace! Let us be-a friends and play with each other!"

_'Box of Tomatoes Fairy? He must take me for an idiot…'_ she thought.

Bringing Herrschtick up, she jammed the pointy end under the lid and dug her heels into the ground. Using all her weight, she pushed her makeshift crowbar downwards in an attempt to pop the lid off, grunting in the process. "Open, damn you!" she hissed through clenched teeth. The wooden crate creaked with the added pressure. "I know you're in zhere!"

"You're-a wrong! There's-a no one in-a here!" the box squeaked, "Don't-a open the box!"

Herrschtick snapped in two.

R.I.P. Beloved Herrschtick. You will forever be in our hearts and memories.

"Verdammt!" she cried in frustration, tossing the broken stick aside. She lunged forward and began tugging on the lid with all her might.

"Why are-a you ignoring me?!" the man inside the box squeaked, "What's-a the point in-a seeing-a the Box of-a Tomatoes Fairy's-a guts?!"

"Grr!" she growled, it was starting to give way she could feel it loosening-

_CRASH!_

It popped off so suddenly that it sent her flying back, the lid on top and splinter flying everywhere.

"WAH!" a brunette cried, popping out of the top of the box.

Quickly, she shoved the offending piece of debris off and stood up to her full height, taking in the sight before her.

A young Italian man, looked to be about her age, was crying out with the upper half of his body sticking out in view. "I'm-a so sorry! You were-a right! I am not-a the Box of-a Tomatoes Fairy! It was-a all lies, _lies_, _LIES_! Please don't-a shoot me I'm-a too young to die! And what if I don't-a die and I'm-a just-a mortally wounded and-"

_'Vhere does he store all zhat air?'_

"Forced to-a lie there in misery in a pool of my own-a blood! Please! I'll do-a anything! Well I mean within-a reason! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

As he continued to beg for mercy, saying he was virgin and that it wouldn't be fun to shoot him and stuff like that, she cautiously stepped forward. Walking up to the crying _man?_ she took in his appearance.

He was Italian that was for sure, with beautifully tanned olive skin (much different than her ivory skin), and elegant roman features. If she had to guess, she would say he was about 5'8, and his hair was a very pretty shade of brown, with an odd curl sticking out to the left of his head, in front of his ear. She couldn't really tell what color his eyes were, what with the tears and screaming, but they looked to be a very pretty light brown. _'Is zhis guy really Rome's decedent?'_

Picking him up by the scruff of his uniform and out of the box she raised him to her eye level and asked him a single question. "Are you by any chance related to Ancient Rome?"

His sobbing ceased immediately. "Oh!" he smiled cheerfully at her, "You know-a Grandpa Rome?! What a fantastico turn of events! Especially for this-a poor pizza and pasta lover~!" he chirped happily. He was literally emanating little happy flowers and sparkles. "You had-a me completely fooled. I thought you were-a mean and scary." And his smile was really rather pleasant. "But you are-a really pretty Miss Germany! So-a let's be friends bella signora!"

_'Pretty?' _Ah yes, Miss Germany was indeed _very_ pretty. Not that she paid attention to or knew that. She had low self-esteem when it came to such things. _'Vait! Vhat is he trying to pull? Is he trying to trick me into letting mien guard down?!'_

"Nien!" She dropped him abruptly, "Just vhat are you trying to pull, huh?! I vill not be tricked!" she wacked him with her rifle.

_And of course, Miss Germany had no idea how meeting Italy would change her life._

* * *

_"Zhe time is still Vorld Var 1."_

* * *

_'Okay. So I captured Italy…'_ she watched the man napping on her floor. _'Somehow zhat just doesn't seem like a good feat zhough…' _she contemplated. _'He sings and he laughs, is he even trying to escape?' _"Vhy don't you try to escape?"

"Why?" he asked cluelessly, looking up at her. "As-a long as I'm-a with you I get fed and nobody picks on-a me." he smiled, "And-a it's-a nice living with a pretty lady! I like-a being here."

"You…" she blinked, shocked. But she got over that quick, "You haven't tried to escape because I'm pretty!" her face had to be the color of a cherry. "Nein! Zhat is unacceptable! If you're a soldier, even a French vone, you're supposed to try to escape your capturers!" he was laying back down, sprawled across her floorboards. "You're zhe most pazhetic excuse of a country I've ever seen! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

She huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

_DING!_ An idea came to mind.

"Oh look…" she turned her back to Italy, "Zhe door just opened… You could totally run avay right now…" secretly keeping an eye on him.

She saw him get up and slowly walk out the door. Hurrying over to said door, she peered out and watched him.

…

"Ciao ladies! You are-a both so lovely!" he flirted with a couple of girls. He continued the flirting for a few minutes, before he came back.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she whispered, watching him with wide eyes as he walked back in.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Maybe…**

* * *

**Alistairia: So that's Chapter 2! See you next chapter!**


	3. Episode 3

**Alistairia: Chapter three! One of my all-time favorite Hetalia moments is in this Chapter! (suddenly bursts into song) ****Germany, Germany, Germany is a really, really nice place~ Even though I'm your prisoner you give me food, and it doesn't suck like English food~ Sausages with cheeses always taste so good~ It'd be heaven for a dog~ Yeah, that's Germany~ (cuts off before the entire song is sung)**

* * *

**(Warning! Warning! Contains Hetalia!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Songs, Bankruptcy and Useless Allies**

* * *

"Hey-a! Miss Germany, come-a listen! I wrote a song for-a you!" Italy chirped at her.

"You wrote a song for me?" she asked, touched. "Alright, let me hear it." This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

His began strumming his guitar, which he had somehow smuggled in, and began to sing. "Germany, Germany, Germany is a really, really nice place~"

It started out okay, but after the first line…

"Even though I'm your prisoner you give me food, and it doesn't suck like English food~"

…It went sharply down hill…

"Sausages with cheeses always taste so good~"

And this was where it got even worse,

"It'd be heaven for a dog~ Yeah, that's Germany~"

She really didn't know what to think.

"Tell me~ How is it you Germans are so robust? ~ you're crushing me with your intimidation~"

…

"My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear~ your women terrify me~"

Okay… she knew what to think now.

"Is it the norm to drink a barrel of beer and then bust it on somebody's head? ~"

She'd bust a barrel of beer on _his_ head.

"Please don't come to my place in large mobs~ German tourists are scary!"

She'd show him _scary_.

"Even the girls that are from Germany~ Are more rugged then I am~ Yahoo~"

She had never felt more _insulted_! Some of it was true, but still… She shipped him home in a box!

* * *

"Stupid France!" Germany growled to herself, "Vhy zhe hell do I have to make Cuckoo Clocks, sell zhem, and zhen give France zhe money?! He lost zhe var! He should pay! Zhis is driving me insane!" She sighed, a pleasant thought coming to mind. "At least I'm rid of zhat moron (Italy) now. Zhat's about zhe only zhing zhat makes zhis bearable…"

Oh dear… she was muttering to herself again. That was becoming a common occurrence, what with her being rather lonely.

And friendless…

Oh look! Italy's floating around! I don't think Miss Germany knows yet. She's still mumbling to herself…

"He really vas a strange country… I shouldn't have to babysit him… Ja, zhis time zhat I have been able to spend alone has been supreme."

Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. Wait… is she… sparkling?

"Germany!"

She jumped! The happy sparkles around her disappeared.

"Help me find a job! My family has become extremely poor!" Italy cried to her.

She whirled around, "HOW DID YOU GET IN?! NO! GET OUT!" and she proceeded to kick him out the door. Infuriated, she turned back to work and began brutally hammering away at her workbench. _Tink! Tink!_ _Tink!_ _Tink!_ _Tink!_ "Don't come to me asking for help! I can't do anyzhing but vork!"

"Wait!" he cried through her window. "Please hear me out! We're worse off! Back home there's no place to work and no bread to eat! I don't care if the job pays next to nothing! I just need to work! Even if I can get some money! Even just a little bit! That's better than nothing!"

German sighed at the pitiful country. She really shouldn't have to be this responsible for him. "Alright, fine…"

And so, Italy began his job tinkering alongside Germany. Poor Germany…

France was going to pay.

* * *

_"__Time passed, and it became Vorld Var 2."_

* * *

Germany cackled manically, listening to the report. "If ve can keep zhis up France vill be zhe vone making _ME_ cuckoo clocks! Hahaha! Take zhat Francy-Pants!" As you can clearly tell, she bore a grudge against him.

However, her joyous moment was cut short when one of her men rushed up her. "Fräulein Deutschland! Fräulein Deutschland!" he called out to her.

"Vhat? Vhat is it?" she asked annoyed. She was having a happy moment. They were rare.

"I have terrible news!" the messenger began. She had a sinking feeling. "Italy has become your ally! Vhat are ve supposed to do?!"

_'__Oh s__cheiße!'_ she deflated. _'Nien… I vill not be vinning zhis var, vill I?'_

"Germany! Germany! I pledge-a my undying support to-a your cause-a!" you can guess who that was.

She outwardly winced.

"We'll be-a best friends and then-"

"I DON'T VANT YOUR HELP!"

"GAAAAAAH!"

And Italy sailed through the air, his scream getting fainter and fainter until…

It got louder. And louder. And Louder. And then…

THUD! Screeeech…

Germany stared at the crumpled form of the Italian country. He had landed only a few feet away from her and skidded to a halt right at her feet.

She was utterly confused. So was I…

"Luxemburg kicked my ass and sent me back here…" he whimpered. Ah… that explains it.

"Get out of my country!" she growled.

"Aw… Come on Miss Germany, you can be my friend, can't you." He smiled up at her, all scratched up and sparkly. "We'll be an alliance. I've always been ruled by somebody since forever. –"

_'__Zhat explains your uselessness…'_

"You can be my strong big sister! You can order me around and I'll disappoint you!"

Okay… how is this supposed to be convincing? It seems it has blonde's attention though. She's a strange one.

"When I'm near destruction you can swoop in and save me. And when you need cannon fodder I'll be right there to marginally obey the chain of command."

"Friends…? Zhat doesn't sound too bad." She's a strange one. "You know because my inexperience vizh friendship I'll likely treat you badly, but someone has to take it." She smiled a little. (OH MY GOSH SHE'S SO PRETTY WHEN SHE SMILES!) "Yeah… zhis could vork. Friends."

* * *

_And the two countries formed an alliance. But…_

* * *

The desert was scorching.

Germany handed the bucket of water to Italy.

"Thanks Germany! Now I can-a finally make pasta again!"

"Stop vasting vater! No one vould believe me if you died out here making pasta!"

* * *

_Nien… she vould not be vinning zhis var…_

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Maybe…**

* * *

**Alistairia: Tell me~ How is it you Germans are so robust? ~ You're crushing me with your intimidation~ My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear~ your women terrify me~ Is it the norm to drink a barrel of beer and then bust it on somebody's head? ~ Please don't come to my place in large mobs~ German tourists are scary! Even the girls that are from Germany~ Are more rugged then I am~ Yahoo~ (song ends) ****(enter maniacal laughter)****Mwahahahahahaha! You suckers thought you'd escaped my horrible singing! *clears throat* Anyways, we meet Japan in the next chapter!**


	4. Episode 4

**Alistairia: Hello, to everyone that is following and/or enjoys "The Daily Life of Miss Germany" do not fret, the story is continuing. I've just gone back and edited the first three chapters, so if you're up to it, check those out. Anyways... In this Chapter, we are introduced to a new ally. Say hello to Japan!**

* * *

**(Warning! Warning! Contains Hetalia!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**A New Ally, JAPAN!**

* * *

When she first met Japan, Germany wasn't really sure what to think of the Asian nation. He wasn't very tall, only 5'5 with black, bowl-cut hair and calm brown eyes, and he didn't look very formidable. But he impressed her.

* * *

"Okay, so I brought somevone who vill be our new ally." She said. Germany was surprisingly cheerful this morning.

"Do you speak of Itary?" Japan asked in response. She nodded. "Arright, I am in agreement. Arthough I am curious, He surery is not the obviousry suspicious character over there is he?"

Germany turned to where Japan was looking and sighed. He was flirting with a bunch of women again. She really wasn't surprised. "Unfortunately, yes. Zhat's really him." _'As Italian as ever…'_

* * *

Curled up under Japan's kotatsu table, Germany read and Italy slept, as Japan signed the treaty. When he was finished, he placed an orange on top of the "Veh~ing" Italy's sleeping head. It didn't roll off.

"I have signed the paperwork, but he appears to be sleeping." Japan stated.

Germany marked her place and looked up at Japan. "It's kind of his zhing. Zhat and making pasta."

_Are you really that surprised?_

* * *

_September 1940. The Tripartite Pact was signed by Japan, Germany, and Italy. _

_Of course it didn't happen this way in real life._

* * *

"Japan," Germany addressed him, "Do you zhink you could make U-boats from the blueprints ve have?"

"Werr," he began, "I think your design is much too big to do in my home. But do not worry." He pulled out a miniature U-boat. "We succeeded in miniaturizing it using technology."

"No vay!" she gasped.

"We have twelve coror random assortment, and we will rerease new additional corors for each season. A popurar voice actress wirr advertise it for us to."

"Cool." That is cool! I didn't know they had anime back then!

Suddenly, a giant robot sprang up. "And this is its ultimate final form."

"Zhis is wunderbarwunderbar wunderbarwunderbare Japan!"

* * *

Germany let out a content sigh. It was so rare to be able to find time to relax, and soaking in one of Japan's hot springs was a very good chance.

She jumped a little, pulled away from her thoughts when she thought she heard something. She looked around in confusion, before brushing it off and sinking back a little deeper in the water.

It was probably nothing anyways.

Japan and Italy were a little ways off in one as well, and she was a little curious as to how they were getting along.

She really needn't worry. They were fine. Just… miniaturizing.

* * *

_'__Zhis Asian country has become a great power wizhin such a short amount of time. It is hard to zhink Japan vas closed off from zhe world only sixty years ago. He's a little naïve, but he's hardworking, honest, and knows many different vhale recipes. He senses zhe mood, and reframes from speaking. He's not half bad.'_

"I'll think about it. Perhaps next time. We shall see. I always say no, it's a quirk."

_'__His name is Japan. He is razher mysterious.'_ Germany looked over to Italy. He was smiling. _'And zhen zhere's him.'_ The flirty Italian who never ceased to find a way to annoy her. _'All he does is follow me around and call me pretty.'_

"Pasta!"

_'__I don't know vhat to zhink about him. I really don't…'_

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Maybe…**


	5. Episode 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**War Preparations and "Crying out S.O.S. at the Center of the World!"**_

* * *

**Me: Chapter five! Miss Germany is stranded on an island with Italy and Japan. Poor Germany and Japan. I had really intended for this to be up quicker, but I had so much school work, and then I got totally side-tracked when summer finally came.**

* * *

**(Warning! Warning! Contains Hetalia!)**

* * *

An endless blue sky, pure white clouds, and a shining sea. This would all contribute to a wonderful vacation for the Axis. But this wasn't a vacation for this Axis…

They've been stranded on a mysterious island in the southern sea, their S.O.S message was going ignored and they were trying make the most of their _'__vacation'._

Germany heaved a sigh, staring out at the vast expanse of the ocean. How where they going to get off this island?

"Hey! Pretty Miss Germany!" Italy called out to her. Her cheeks flushed, but she turned her attention to him anyways. "I found another crab! Can I eat it?"

"Ja! Just don't get it stuck in your hair again!" she hollered back.

"Germany-san."

"Hmm?" she turned her attention to Japan. It seemed he had returned from the forest/jungle and came back bearing fruit.

"Rook, I have found fresh fruit. I was surprised. You can find much food if you rook."

"Well zhat's good." She responded, before turning her attention back to Italy, who had just come up to them.

"Wow! That's-a some weird stuff you-a found Japan. It almost-a looks like real fruit." Damnit! He was going to get that crab stuck in his hair again! It was just sitting atop his head!

And she turned back to Japan when he spoke. "There is prenty more back there if we are needing it."

It was a few seconds later that Italy rushed off to the ocean. "Let's-a play a game of Marco Polo okay?!"

Neither Germany nor Japan rushed off to play. In fact, they just stayed where they were and watched Italy play.

"Marco!" Italy called.

"Polo!" Japan and Germany responded.

"It is nice to spend time rike this once in a whire." Japan whispered.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Italy again called out to them. He was having trouble finding them. I wonder why?

"Not yet!" and again, they called back to him unison.

"Arr rife, I have dreamed of wasting away doing nothing on a beautifur isrand rike this."

Germany hummed, staring out at the sea, keeping a close eye on the Italian. "It's almost perfect."

"Now, if onry someone wourd come rescue us."

"Zhat vould make zhis a lot better…"

But until then, they'd just have to make the best of it. Hopefully someone would noticed the giant _S.O.S_. carved into the sand.

**~*~ Hetalia! ~*~**

"Hey Germany! I finished all my preparations to become you best ally ever!" Italy exclaimed to her, waving around a suitcase.

Italy's random appearances no longer shocked her, so Miss Germany calmly addressed him. "Alright Italy." _'__He's been going on about zhis for a veek, I should at least have a peek.'_

"Tada!" Italy had placed the suitcase on a random table and opened it up, revealing a bag of food. "First I got-a pasta, pasta sauces, wine, pasta, fruits." Oh, and he suddenly remembered, "And-a ingredients for pasta!"

_'__Zhat idiot!'_ There was a tick mark located on her head. This wasn't an unusual occurrence. "Zhese are not preparations for var!" she shouted angrily. This was _also_ not an unusual occurrence.

"Don't sweat it." The ditz was still chipper. "I-a also made preparations for the war!" and he rushed over to another bag he had somehow brought, to dig it out. "I also made one especially for you!"

"For… me?" she asked, stunned.

"Mhmm. I pulled an-a all-nighter making them by hand."

"Zhere handmade…?" He made her something by hand? Wow. How nice. Maybe he didn't screw up this time.

But of course he did. _'__Vhy am I not surprised…'_ she thought, holding the white flag Italy had made her. He had even stitched in the caption: "I surrender. – Germany". What a Dummkopf. She looked over to the idiot beside her. _'__Zhat's vhy…'_

"And I can use mine with you when you're angry." Italy chirped.

"Damnit Italy!"

He squeaked and started waving the flag.

**~*~ Hetalia! ~*~**

"Germany!"

_'__Here we go again…'_ and she turned to Italy. Again, he was waving around a big grey suitcase.

"Since-a you got so mad at-a me the other day I-a finally figured out something-a you're-a going to love!" How was he always so lively?

"It's about time." She muttered. "Zhis better turn out to be somezhing good."

Italy set the suitcase down on the same table as before, and opened it up. "I added the pizza!"

"IT'S ZHE SAME!" she screeched. Her angry voice wasn't a pleasant sound. Sometimes funny, but never pretty.

She walked right up to him and began poking the Italian in the middle of the forehead, scolding him. She was a little less than four inches taller than him. "Do you really think you can vin a battle armed with Carbohydrates?" she stopped poking him and lowered her head to his level. He looked dejected, with that sad puppy-dog-closed-eyes face. "You must have somezhing that's useful for fighting. Ozher zhen food."

"Well…" he opened up another suitcase, (How'd that get there?) and a grey figure popped out, "I do have Machiavelli…"

Germany held up her hand and waved it dismissively, "Sure, but zhat guys a total pussy."

**~*~ Hetalia ~*~**

The seagulls cried and the waves crashed upon the shore as Germany drew her 'Current World Affairs' chart in the sand with a stick. A _'__Herrschtick the Second'_ stick. Finished, and wiping away the sweat on her forehead, the Fräulein of Deutschland sighed, standing up. "Zhat should do it."

"Excerrent." Japan praised from her left. "So this is your frow chart that herp peopre rike Americans vaguery understand the current state of worrd affairs?" Hey! That wasn't very nice Japan! Author takes offense to that!

"Ja." She answered. "Zhat's right."

"Hmm… Interesting. It does make you feel rike world affairs are vague."

"Doesn't it." Now what was Italy up to? "Hey, Italy!"

"Veneto!" he cheered, and as Japan and Germany turned around to look at him, they were floored. "Pasta!"

The remaining two members of the Axis gawked at him, for the Italian had expertly molded a giant bowl of pasta, complete with a fork, out of the sand.

"Zhat's a-" Germany just couldn't believe it.

"Pasta dish sand castre." Japan finished for her. "It's a work of art."

"Ja! Und it's making me hungry!"

**~*~ Hetalia ~*~**

The fire crackled in the night, warming the three Countries huddled around it. Germany gazed tiredly across the yellow flames to the Italian across from her hunched spot on the log. He was sleeping, of course. When he wasn't sleeping, he was either eating or goofing off and making a mess of things. She preferred it when he slept.

"Germany," she turned to the Asian country addressing her, "I think we need a team name."

"Team name?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Hai. Itary and I thought about it earrier." He answered. "What do you think about "Axis"?"

"Axis…?" the blonde straightened up.

"It mean we are arr connected together by an Axis and when we prevair, the worrd wirr turn on that new Axis." Japan explained.

"Hmm… Abstract." She stated. "I vas zhinking "Fire Death Team"." Pfft, typical Germany. Always blunt.

"No, it better to confuse with obtuse metaphor."

"Vell… if you say so." She smirked, tilting her head so the shadow of her cap covered her eyes, "In German you vould have to say "Eine Achse"."

"Sound Badass."

"In Italian that would be "Un Asse"!" and the Italian fell right back asleep, dreaming and adorable little dream.

Germany sighed affectionately, "Zhen it's decided."

And they went to sleep, Italy spooning Germany sometime in the night, seeing as she had fallen asleep in between the two other Countries. She wouldn't be very happy when she woke up, but at least Japan had kept his distance during the night.

But for now, they were totally unaware of the _Idiots_ spying on them…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Maybe…**

* * *

**Me: Please, if you do follow and favorite this, please take the time to write a comment, because if you can take five minutes out of your day to read it, then you take a few seconds to write a review. It doesn't even have to be about if you enjoy the story or not. It could be pointing out a grammar or spelling error I or my editors have missed, (that would be much appreciated) or a friendly piece of advice about how to improve my writing. You're also free to ask questions. I'll try my best to reply to each review.**

**While I'll continue to write and post this, I would like to hear (I guess it's technically read) what you have to say about this. I get thrilled when I get reviews.**

**Thank you, that is all.**

**…**

**Wow, that was so formal. But seriously, I really do want reviews. And I would like to thank anyone who has followed or favorited me and this story since the last update. It is much appreciated. ^ _ ^**

**P.S. I am so, ****_so_****, ****_SO_****sorry for the supper late update! I honestly expected to get so much more writing done this summer… T.T**

**And on a completely unrelated note, you can still find the disclaimer on my profile.**

**Also, I changed my name again. I'm sorry I'm not sorry.**


End file.
